People experience and create all kinds of intentions and expressions which yield different energies and results that affect and impact what their experience of life is like and the results they yield how they feel and what they accomplish throughout their day, week, month and lifetime. Some intentions, expressions and energies are powerful and easily recognizable, while others are more subtle and often only intuitively felt.
The things one says, thinks and expresses do produce energy and results that impacts a person and the people around a person. Creating more positive intentions, expressions and energy leads to improvements, and favorable results in a person's life and to society as a whole.
Negative outcomes and negative and/or not thought out intentions, and negative energy, come in many forms. Developing more positive and focused intentions and expressions, of these intentions and positive energy can take many forms including but not limited to being around positive people, self-talk, uplifting music, inspirational messages, and inspirational books, being around positive people, communicating with positive people, practicing positive affirmations and the like.
When we emit positive intentions and expressions energy, including but not limited to communications, messages, thoughts, feelings, vibrations and the like, we attract more positives to us. Newton's law of action and reaction may be at play here. When we dwell on the negatives, or do not focus on what positive outcomes we want to have happen, we attract negatives, we also are victim to chance circumstance the collective consciousness, and this creates endless cycles of suffering and repetition that sap our energy strength in the process.
There are various ways of increasing our positive outcomes as a society and as an individual. The first thing is becoming clear about how our intentions and expressions impact our lives. The secondly thing is, creating vehicles and methods to support positive intentions, collective conscious expressions, reducing the experience of feeling powerless, having a voice, sharing, feeling connected to the greater whole and a relationship with something bigger than ones small self. Others include, love and accept yourself as you are, free yourself from past resentments and disappointments, letting go of any and all resentment you're hanging onto about everyone and everything else, stop looking for reasons to criticize and blame others for their acts and omissions, letting go of your desire to control others, using your time, energy, and vitality wisely, using creative visualization and imagination to your advantage, not your detriment, developing an attitude of gratitude, being happy, appreciating the moment, and the like.
With consciousness evolving and a need for its evolution, we as people have the ability and power to impact the outcomes that serve our lives and the greater community in which we live. Be it self, family, group affiliations, neighborhood, city, state, country, globe.
It may be important to share, give back, feel connected, feel heard, counted and considered while being of service to self and others, and to share this with others in social media.